narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Awakening: One of Many (GSWW)
Kitsuchi, the general in charge of the entire Iwagakure army, had finished his preparations. He was now ready to lead a follow-up attack on Konohagakure. Gathering some of his high profile men around him, he layed out the plan for attack. Ryun Uchiha, an operative for Iwagakure, was among them, having just arrived that morning to assist the forces. Ryun's mind was elsewhere, however. Among the people Kitsuchi had called into his tent was his wife, Rukia Uzumaki, a medical ninja. "Rukia...why did they send your squad to the front lines...?" he wondered silently to himself. She seemed to sense his worry and occasionally glanced over at him to reassure him that she was fine. "Ryun..!" Kitsuchi barked, breaking his thought process. "Yes sir?" he replied. "You're going to lead up this attack. Your'e the strongest man I have so I'm appointing you the brigadier general of this mission." Kitsuchi informed him. "As you wish, sir." Ryun replied. With that, Iwagakure's army was set for an assault. Not far off, shadowy figures stood in attendance, with two appearing physically. One of the two appeared in charge; his eyes surveying the others who carefully stared back at him as well. The other who stood beside this leader wore a mask not unlike that of Hatake Kakashi, and spoke no words. It appeared those present had just finished the discussion, as with a nod the leader they all vanished, and slowly the two remaining began to exit, with the leader reading the last part of a scouting report. "An opportunity has presented itself, we shall take it." ---- 1 Hour Later Iwagakure's troops had finished dividing up into large battle squadrons or platoons. Ryun was relieved that Rukia was the medical ninja assigned to his platoon. Raian Getsueikirite had been put in charge or intercepting any enemies that might've spotted them before their arrival. With everyone in position, Kitsuchi gave the signal and the army leaped off into the woods heading directly for the village of Konohagakure. Immediately however, two puffs of smoke revealed two lone shinobi leaping into action; both the leader from the shadows and the other stranger had allowed their disguises of ninjutsu lapse; in that moment of dawning comprehension as to the lack of headbands, Rukia and Kitsuchi were dragged off, hit in the back of the heads and knocking them out. Both were quickly slung over shoulders before the two assailants bolted in a different direction; off towards the Valley of the End. To add to the confusion, kunai and shuriken went flying; embedding themselves in the heads of 5 of Ryun's platoon. Normally, this would create a confusion, but Kitsuchi has prepared himself ahead of time. His "body" turned into and crumbled before his assailant could continue further. Ryun had been keeping an eye on his wife and quickly went to her aid, springing infront of her captor. Kitsuchi allowed his transformation to disperse, revealing himself to have been disguised as a member of the crowd. "Do you really think you'd be able to capture the commander-general of one of the Great Nations so easily? Such novices." he spat at the assailants. Ryun wasn't so forgiving, however. He charged himself with the and snapped the branch the shinobi were standing on, them tumbling to the ground. As he fell, he caught his unconscious wife and then landed on the assailant with his Double-Foot Stomp. The leader was faster than even Ryun could predict however, and even with the Lightning Release Armor, was able to kick at the tree he was falling next to and move out of harm's way. Then with even more inhuman speed, that allowed him to bypass the reflexes of his foe, he plucked Rukia from Ryun's arms and disappeared instantaneously; his chakra once again on course for the Valley. As this happened, the leader had muttered, "Legion." The stranger had heard this and so with out hesitation, took a fast roundkick out on Kitsuchi. In Kitsuchi's anger, he had overstepped himself, and a clone of the attacker appeared from behind and took him out at the neck once more before the kick had landed; used merely as a distraction. The two then vanished as well; using their combine numbers to carry off the unconscious general all the quicker, and as such were gone and away as well. Ryun and Raian gathered themselves and their men together, "They're definitely fast." Ryun began. "We need a quick solution to this." Raian narrowed his eyes, "You take your men and go after your wife. Take Suzumebachi and use the air to your advantage. Those ninja are moving on foot, so even if they're using an amazingly high level of Shunshin Technique, they won't be able to outrun her summons. Have her bees search for their scent. My Rinnegan can see chakra, and I know they weren't using any type of space-time technique. While you go after Rukia, I'll go after General Kitsuchi. Once he awakens, their men are going to have one big problem on their hand no matter what type of technique they use on him beforehand." Raian explained. Ryun nodded, "Alright, let's go." Ryun found Suzumebachi and explained to her the plan, "Gottcha!" she replied, biting her thumb and forming the hand seals. " !" she declared, summoning two giant bees and several hundred normal sized ones. Her bees spread out into the woods to hunt the foe. "I've prepared a that will cause anyone who tries to kill my bees to be trapped, so either way we'll find them. Now let's go." she said. Ryun and Suzumebachi each got onto the backs of one of the giant bees and took off looking for Rukia's captors. The leader stopped in mid-stride; Rukia's limp body slung over his shoulder. He laid her body down and silently placed his hands into an odd hand-sign not scene before. He opened his eyes; now being able to see a mile away after channeling his chakra. What he saw made him grimace, Bees... this isn't going to work, need to replan fast. Quickly he picked up Rukia and continued to run; openign himself up to his chakra and activating a mobile version of the magic lantern body technique. It wasn't viable in combat, but he maintained enough perception to hear any bees or movement coming at the very least. Quickly he relayed the information to his men, before once again heading off to the Valley of End, utilizing his speed technique which he had designed to be able to outrun and outmanuever any earlier attempts. Ryun had activated his and had caught sight of the sudden flare in chakra caused by the enemy leader using a technique. "He's speeding up." he told Suzumebachi. "I know. My bees have caught his scent. Unfortunately, he seems to have noticed them." she replied. She then patted her giant bee on the side, causing it to speed up tremendously, with Ryun's bee following in suite. "Aren't you going to prepare a clone?" she asked. "No, we're dealing with a hostage situation. I can't take just a whole lot of time being sneaky. Even so, I'm not just doing anything over here. Give me a moment, and I'll summon him." Ryun replied. Suzumebachi laughed, "You really do love this woman, don't you?" she muttered. Ryun didn't answer, he was too busy focusing his chakra. Meanwhile, Raian and his platoon were dashing through the woods towards Kitsuchi's captors. "I see them with my Rinnegan. Speed it up troop, we'll be there any minute unless they have some sort of trick up their sleeve." he commanded. As he did, he was forming hand seals. He had to be ready in case of a surprise. Legion had been weaving signs as well, and after a few more moments, began to speed up, not through jutsu, but by simple hard work. However the leader's message had been sent, and now the next phase of the attack was about to begin... ---- Meanwhile, in Iwa... 3 groups of 3 silent strangers each moved through the mountains near Iwa with incredible ease; manuever around and over terain even some of the natives would avoid. But then, that was what they had been trained for, and they took pride in it. The intelligence they had been given told them all they needed; their target was up ahead. As they cleared the last few obstacles they found it. The farmlands of Iwagakure. Their speed and unorthodox route had allowed them to bypass all security, and now they were free to unleash hell... Instantly woven hand signs revealed the intentions of these attackers, and instantly spherical orbs of fire launched themselves directly at the rich farmland. All parts were covered, and on contact an explosion occured, burning all that got in its way. The land slowly burned, and all the strangers saw was a beautiful success. They retreated to the mountains as the farmland finally finished burning, before retreating towards the border once more. The speed in which they achieved this showed in that though guards were mobilized, it was still too late to even take out the assailants, and now the food of Iwa, had just dropped to what may have been an all time low... ---- Back in the Land of Fire... The leader smiled at his plans, and at last he approached the Valley which lay on the border of Fire and Sound. ---- Iwagakure.... Whatever assailants had attacked the farmlands, they had been careless. They had simply launched an attack and left without seeing them through to frutation, nor did they consider the very terrain they were crossing. The mountains around Iwagakure were full of waterfall, and the streams that were produced by these falls had been harnessed by the farmers for both irrigation and as a defense against fire. Shinobi patrols nearby quickly picked up on the danger and used the water source as a booster for thier techniques, putting the fires out before any substantial damage had been done. They then began to fortify the area and notified the Tsuchikage for reinforcements. Should the attackers return, they would not be able to attack so easily next time. Traps were being set. ---- Land of Fire border... POOF! That was the single noise that rang out through the ravine of the Final Valley. It was soon followed by the bellow of an extremely large creature; a dragon. Ryun had summoned the large creature and boarded it. "Suzumebachi, you stay here and prepare to attack him if he tries to flee. As for me, I'll take him on and rescue my wife." he commanded. With that, his dragon beat its wings twice, thrusting it forward at much faster speeds than the bee he had previously traveled on. In and instant he cornered the lone enemy leader and the dragon set the forest ablaze around him, preventing an easy escape. "Come now, coward." Ryun spat. "Let's see if your speed can get you out of this situation uncooked." The leader looked out at the valley; he had made it far enough that the fire only surrounded him on three sides. The dragon in flight made him smile. He finally spoke to his assailant, "You seem to have prepared for taking out one person. A grave miscalculation indeed." As if on cue, two incredibly precise and far travelling chakra shots hit the dragon at it's wing joints; causing its wings to crumple and the dragon to fall to its death. In this moment, the leader made a break for it; heading deeper into the canyon while weaving handsigns. More chakra shots followed; this time squarely hitting Suzembachi in the gut. More shots followed in high numbers; giving an idea of how many troops the leader had stationed. The bees were dispatched from a distance and the honey that was sent out at their deaths did nothing. Tetsuro smiled and with great speed, took a running jump that, with the help of a jutsu used by the assailants of the farms, cleared up to the waterfalls top. He stared at the carnage, before turning around with his hostage and fleeing, with Legion appearing at the last second to escape as well, along with the rest of his army, number 25. Meanwhile, the other platoons were under chakra fire from a few more of the leaders long range troops; casualties were mounting as shot after shot took out the troops that were fleeing through the forest. Then on signal, they fled as well. As if on cue, Ryun and his immense dragon burst from the river at the top of the falls and again cut Tetsuro off. "You seem to be under the mistaken impression that you can so easily fight the army of such a large nation. You didn't take into account very many things, so I'll explain your situation to you." he began. "Suzumebachi's bees detected your men long before you revealed them. Do you think such a large number of men would not have been discovered while they were looking for you? Why do you think I switched summons? I could just have easily flown in here on the giant bee I was on. My reasoning is this," Ryun pointed to his dragon's wings, "A dragon's scales are incredibly tough, even on the wings. Attacks like earlier won't penetrate. I was simply faking you out." he explained. Suzumebachi appeared from the enemy's rear on her giant bee. "Also," she began, "Didn't you find it odd that the version of me you attacked was on the ground. Long range attacks like that are easy to dodge when you can see them from the air. What you attacked was a ." After explaining this, she lifted her arms, summoning a swarm of bees. These all had explosive tags attached to them, "Here's a present for you! !" she declared, as the bees swarmed for the enemy. As they reached their targets, they would explode instantly. The leader smiled again, "I feel like we're just trying to one-up each other back and forth... you're a worthy foe, but I've outstayed my outcome... I'll see you again." Suddenly in a massive explosion Legion detonated all the explosive shadow clones he had developed. He was drained of chakra... but it was fell worth it as he blew the part of the Valley where they stood, and literally everything around it in a giant radius, to hell while the entire team was safe, sound, and hidden. The leader smiled somewhat sheepishly to their success. It would have been much harder to escape if Ryun had used dragons first, but thankfully, no casualties except sadly for his raiding attack. At the very least, they had done the damage asked of them. But now he narrowed his eyes; turning to his two hostages which were now chained, shackled and under constant watch. The wife of Ryun, and his commander as well... he had much to learn once they woke up. He wouldn't learn much, however, because all of the commotion had woken up Kitsuchi and Rukia. Rukia eyed Kitsuchi while the enemy ninja weren't looking, letting him know she was thinking of a way out. In the meantime, Ryun circled high above the valley on his dragon's back, Suzumebachi unconscious from the explosion earlier. "Without Suzumebachi, the search will be harder...Then again, Raian is still out there looking for Kitsuchi. There may be hope yet." he thought. With his Sharingan, he looked for even the slightest signs of chakra usage. If even just one technique, small or large, was preformed, he'd be there in an instant. The leader turned to look at his captives; alerted to the fact they were awake thanks to years of honing of the senses. He looked at them silently for a moment, before speaking, "I hope your friend is more creative in how he finds you, because Sharingan and Rinnegan will both fail to locate any form of chakra you send out. You see, long ago I was nearly screwed over by the Sharingan of a certain Uchiha, so I developed a technique that would hide any sense of chakra... no matter how large or small the technique is, it will not be noticed." He neglected to mention they were underground far away from anything living that would make it seem like a void, so detection would be basically impossible through Sharingan or Rinnegan. To top it off, his defensive specialist had joined them, and the place was so defended by a special barrier invisible to the eye and hidden by the cloaking. The leader smiled, once his likewise cloaked scouts notified him that the coast was clear, they would move to an even more defenedable stronghold that would require him to conquer nation after nation to reach without being attacked by those he had severed his alliance to. "I think you're missing the point." Rukia finally spoke up. "Ryun's power isn't just his Sharingan. He's a jinchūriki, so he can sense strong emotions. If you make me fear for my life, or that I'll be taken from here, he'll know my location in an instant, so try to be smart." She hoped her words stung, because she wasn't one to be treated as a captive. She had an idea of what to do to escape, and she knew Kitsuchi knew a way out too. Kitsuchi grinned, "You guys are really stupid to bring Iwagakure shinobi underground. Even if you have somehow restricted our chakra usage, should our comrades find us, this whole cavern will come down on you." he explained. In other places, Ryun had been searching for hours and finally met up with Raian, who was still on the move. "What's the report?" Ryun asked as he flew alongside him. "My squad wasn't anywhere near the explosion when it occurred, though we saw it in the distance. As soon as it happened, the enemy took Kitsuchi this way." Raian explained. He then motioned with his head towards an small opening in the ground up ahead. "I can't see anything with my Rinnegan, but I bet we'd better start looking underground." he said. Ryun nodded and sent his dragon away with a poof of smoke, landing right infront of the cavern opening. "This place is probably rigged." Ryun said, looking back. Raian snickered, "I'll go. You wait out here and cover me." The leader looked up; noting that the probing part of the barrier had detected unfriendlies at the bases entrance. He grimaced, but quickly turned around to look at the captives. He considered, and then began to get to work finishing the forward position's defenses and other intricacies. He wasn't concerned yet; he still had much to fall back on. He had a surprise for if they got to his location. Repercussions Perhaps the leader had taken precautions, and maybe, if it had been any normal shinobi, he would've succeeded. However, when Raian came up from the cavern floor using , appearing right behind the leader. "Gottcha...!" he whispered. " !" he roared. On the surface, and explosion ripped a large, deep hole in the ground. Whether it had been successful and hit anyone below wasn't yet apparent. On the other hand, Raian came out of the smoke carrying a wounded Rukia and Kitsuchi. "Rukia-chan, please heal Suzumebachi. Let us handle these guys." Raian said. "Y-yes.." she replied, running over to Suzumebachi. "Any suggestions?" Ryun asked Raian. Raian smirked, "Yeah, can you sense their emotions?" he asked. "Yep, why?" Ryun replied. "Keep it trained on them. Also, prepare some sort of technique, both of you." Raian told Kitsuchi and Ryun. Ryun nodded. "Hmph," Kitsuchi snarled, "Who are you to give me orders?" Nevertheless, both of them began forming seals. "Get ready," Ryun warned, "Here they come." Saizō Kōzuki and Braves Cell were not far away. They were attempting to keep tabs on Iwagakure's assailants, though they were met with limited success. The sound of combat drew their attention, and the team was there within minutes. They hung up in the trees a short distance away, and watched as the scene unfolded. The leader had been slammed into a rock wall, and sighed as he peeled himself off of the structure. He was impressed by Raian's ability to bypass his defenses. However, it was a minor setback; all things considered he was still doing the job his ally and himself had drafted and approved. Unfortunately, his lack of a hostage was the biggest concern, and now he would need to battle in open combat to make up for it. He crouched for a moment, allowing his thoughts to wander over what he was to do. He had it near immediately. It wasn't the ideal situation, but it was necassary; even if he had to die. He gave his foes no words that would reveal he was present; simply an odd handseal before fading away as he cloaked himself from eye and chakra sense. He knew it wasn't enough however; but he had a counter. A comrade of his had once noted his conflicting emotions within, and had mentioned that if he could achieve a balance in the conflict, he could completely cancel out any emotions he sent out; as yin and yang are balanced throughout the universe. He silently reminded himself to thank his comrade for this concept. A master of stealth that he was, the leader silently moved into cover outside and aimed his arm at Raian; placing his off-hand to rest on his forearm. The leader had presonally trained his sniper force, and he showed it now; weaving the chakra patterns to enhance his shot with the power of the wind. The jutsu's speed was so fast with this enhancement that it could completely bypass the reflexes of possibly all but the truely divine; true a Sharingan could see it, but even then nobody would be able to react in time. Only faint vibrations would be heard once fired; for the wind is of the wind and so the two would not make conflicting sounds that would be noticeable. He had designed it also to pierce armor, and even a chakra shroud from Mangekyo or a Tailed Beast would be vulnerable to its cutting power. Yet, it was only had a moderate chakra requirement, for it was simply compressed into a very small form and then released at speeds possibly nearing light itself. He narrowed his eyes however; it was highly unlikely that they would die off so quickly; even if the first shot did maim as intended. He lowered his aim to his foe's arms, and fired his first shot; it soared directly at Raian's shoulder. If it were to hit, dismemberment was highly likely.